


All About You

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Free! Eternal Summer, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto è innamorato di Haruka da sempre, ma la paura di perderlo ha fatto sì che tenesse per sè i propri sentimenti e si accontentasse di stargli accanto solo come amico. Un giorno però Rin torna improvvisamente dall'Australia e quando inizia con Haruka un burrascoso rapporto di coppia tutto il mondo di Makoto si capovolge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITOLO I

Haru.  
Era da lui che Makoto si stava precipitando, di corsa perchè solo qualche secondo prima, aveva ricevuto un sms in cui l’amico gli aveva chiesto se poteva raggiungerlo a casa al più presto. Senza pensarci aveva chiuso di scatto il libro di matematica, si era alzato dal tavolo, aveva afferrato lo zainetto e si era diretto verso l'uscita della biblioteca. Per Haru ci sarebbe stato anche quel giorno come aveva sempre fatto fin da quando erano bambini sebbene, da un po' di tempo a quella parte, le cose tra loro avessero iniziato a cambiare. I primi tempi si era trattato di qualcosa di impercettibile di cui neppure Makoto stesso aveva avuto piena coscienza e poi, quel qualcosa aveva via via preso consistenza. Era cominciato tutto quando Rin aveva preso la decisione improvvisa di rientrare dall'Australia e, dal momento in cui Haru era venuto a conoscenza del fatto, aveva cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano, persino per i suoi standard e la situazione non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare quando i due ragazzi avevano avuto occasione di fare una rimpatriata. Da quel giorno avevano intrapreso una relazione sentimentale fatta di alti e bassi, litigi e riappacificazioni. Makoto sentiva che Haruka si stava allontanando da lui, ma nonostante si arrovellasse alla ricerca di una soluzione, non sapeva come fare per impedire che ciò che gli sembrava ormai inevitabile accadesse. Quello che sapeva era quanto facesse male, terribilmente male vedere quello che era sempre stato il suo migliore amico e, contemporaneamente la sua cotta fin dall'infanzia, scivolare ogni giorno più lontano senza avere neppure provato a confessargli i suoi sentimenti. Quegli stessi sentimenti che aveva custodito tanto a lungo, troppo per paura di perderlo e poi Rin era tornato e Makoto aveva perso la sua occasione. Aveva creduto che sarebbe riucito a farsi bastare il fatto di essere l'amico sempre pronto a tendere la mano ogni volta che Haruka, dopo avere nuotato nel suo stile perfetto usciva dalla piscina come anche in ogni altra occasione che la vita aveva presentato loro e poi Rin era piombato nel suo mondo perfetto, sconvolgendolo da un giorno all’altro. Era solo questione di tempo prima che l'altro ragazzo si prendesse ogni parte di Haru, anche quella che gli era sempre appartenuta. Ma la cosa che proprio non riusciva ad accettare, che gli faceva più male era di perderlo a causa di qualcuno che non sarebbe mai riuscito a renderlo completamente felice. Makoto era infatti convinto che Rin fosse troppo inquieto e Haru eccessivamente introverso. Entrambi caricavano il compagno di un baganglio di aspettative che l’altro non sarebbe stato in grado di soddisfare: più Rin si arrabbiava più Haru si chiudeva a riccio e soffriva in silenzo, mettendo in atto quel meccanismo di autodifesa che lo aveva contraddistinto fin da bambino. Il resto del mondo poteva anche credere che le cose gli scivolassero addosso, ma Makoto conosceva Haru da tutta la vita e sapeva che questo atteggiamento distaccato non era altro che il suo modo per sfuggire agli aspetti della realtà che lo spaventavano. Era solo questione di tempo e poi quel rapporto avrebbe finito con il distruggerli entrambi. Makoto sapeva che Haru quando non si allenava, passava molto del suo tempo libero con Rin, i momenti peggiori erano quando era Rin a recarsi a casa del ragazzo. Il fatto che Haru e Makoto abitassero vicini, obbligava quest’ultimo a sapere quando Rin si trovava nei paraggi. Poteva sembrare una cosa stupida, ma un conto era essere a conoscenza del loro rapporto, un altro era avere la certezza che in un particolare momento della giornata i due si trovassero insieme. E se poi tutto questo avveniva a cinquanta metri da casa di Makoto, era persino peggio. Si ritrovava a passare ore a chiedersi cosa stessero facendo, se Rin si sarebbe fermato a dormire anche quella notte, se Haru si sarebbe addormentato sul suo petto. Aveva creduto di impazzire. Quando la loro relazione era comiciata, si era detto che sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo, che avrebbe finito con l'abituarsi all'idea che Haru fosse il ragazzo di Rin, ma non era andata così perchè erano passate settimane e Makoto non accennava a sentirsi meglio. Se possibile il suo stato d’animo era persino peggiorato.  
A questo pensava Makoto, mentre saliva i gradini a due a due correndo a perdifiato. Come al solito la porta era aperta. Entrò in quella casa di cui conosceva ogni angolo e il cui profumo gli era tanto familiare perchè sapeva di ricordi, di infanzia, di famiglia, di calore, di Haru.  
«Haru!» Lo chiamò più volte e, non ricevendo risposta, iniziò a cercarlo partendo dal luogo in cui pensava fosse più probabile che l'avrebbe trovato: la vasca da bagno. Immaginava che sarebbe stato lì come era accaduto centinaia di volte, le ginocchia al petto e il capo immerso nell'acqua e allora Makoto, come sempre, gli avrebbe teso la mano. Sorrise al pensiero dell’immagine che si era appena formata nella sua mente, fu un sorriso amaro.  
Non lo vide nè in bagno nè in soggiorno. Lo trovò invece in camera, steso sul letto a fissare il soffitto in silenzio.


	2. CAPITOLO II

Quando Haruka vide Makoto varcare la soglia della propria camera non disse nulla, non voltò il capo, non gli diede l'impressione di essersi accorto della sua presenza, si limitò a continuare a fissare il soffitto. Lasciò che si avvicinasse e prendesse posto accanto a lui sul letto. Il primo pensiero di Makoto fu che Haruka avesse litigato ancora una volta con Rin, almeno a giudicare dallo stato in cui versava quel pomeriggio. Oltre a tutto era raro che Haru facesse uso del cellulare che, il più delle volte, giaceva dimenticato sul fondo di qualche cassetto.  
Se l'aveva acceso e l'aveva usato per chiedergli di raggiungerlo al più presto, significava che era successo qualcosa di grave. Per questo motivo Makoto aveva percorso tutta la strada di corsa con il cuore che gli batteva forte. Se non altro si era accertato che Haru stesse bene, almeno da un punto di vista fisico e, questa prima constatazione, lo fece sospirare di sollievo. Non aveva bisogno di chiedere per capire come invece si sentisse dal punto di vista emotivo, glielo leggeva in volto che stava male, era sempre stato in grado di leggere anche la più piccola sfumatura su quel viso che per il resto delle persone era impenetrabile, ma non per lui, non per Makoto. Lui solo aveva la chiave per svelare quel bellissimo mistero che era il suo più caro amico: Haruka Nanase. Senza parlare gli accarezzò lentamente i capelli, il viso, indugiò sulla fronte, percorse la linea del naso, sottile e all'insù. Si ritrovò a pensare che Haru avesse dei bei lineamenti, così delicati e arrossì come ogni volta che si scopriva fare di questi pensieri, cosa che, suo malgrado, gli accadeva sempre con maggiore frequenza. Con la punta dell'indice gli sfiorò con riverenza le labbra e provò il desiderio di baciarle. Durante tutti quegli anni di conoscenza reciproca non era la prima volta che sentiva il desiderio di baciare il suo migliore amico, ma a frenarlo era sempre stato il timore che Haru non avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti con la conseguenza di perderlo per sempre. Si rese conto che aveva finito con il perderlo comunque e, alla senzazione di vuoto che gli spaccava il cuore, si era aggiunto il rimpianto di non avere neppurene azzardato un tentativo.  
«Makoto» Gli disse Haruka guardandolo negli occhi «grazie per essere venuto»  
Haruka non era mai stato un ragazzo di molte parole, ma a Makoto era sempre bastato che il suo essere lì per lui lo facesse stare bene. Makoto al contrario era da sempre una persona estroversa e piena di amici, per lui era facile sorridere alle persone, ma ad Haruka aveva sempre destinato un sorriso speciale, uno solo per lui, come quello che gli stava regalando in quell'istante. Sentiva la necessità di inventarsi qualcosa per trascinarlo fuori di casa, perche vederlo in quello stato gli faceva stringere il cuore quindi, tese una mano perchè l’amico l'afferrasse e si alzasse dal letto. Le loro mani che si stringevano erano il gesto più naturale che Makoto riuscisse ad immaginare. Haruka afferrò sì la sua mano, ma invece di assecondare il movimento e issarsi a sedere strattonò verso di sè Makoto che, pur essendo più robusto e muscoloso di lui, fu colto alla sprovvista e gli rovinò addosso arrossendo vistosamente mentre cercava di districarsi da quell'intreccio di braccia e di gambe. Haruka per tutta risposta gli rivolse uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi e questo bastò a fargli perdere un battito e lo fece arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie. Era riuscito a issarsi sui gomiti, ma non ce la faceva a smettere di guardare Haru steso sotto di lui. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto racimolare ogni brandello della forza di volontà che gli era rimasta e alzarsi da quel letto perchè, se avessero mantenuto ancora per un po' la stessa posizione, avrebbe finito con lo sprofondare in quelle pozze azzurre che erano gli occhi del suo migliore amico e avrebbe fatto qualcosa di cui passare il resto della vita a pentirsi non sarebbe stato abbastanza per rimediare. Nonostante sentisse le proprie membra pesanti come fossero di marmo iniziò a sollevarsi lentamente. Era così difficile allontanarsi da lui che a Makoto sembrò che al dolore emotivo si aggiungesse anche quello fisico.  
«Non andare» Gli sussurrò Haruka trattenendolo per il polso, quasi gli avesse letto la mente «per favore»  
«Stai tranquillo, non me ne vado» Gli rispose con il tono che Haruka gli aveva sentito usare tante volte in passato per tranquillizzare i fratellini quando erano più piccoli e correvano da lui dopo avere fatto un brutto sogno.  
«Non me ne vado» Lo rassicurò, sdraiandosi di nuovo questa volta accanto a lui. Il letto era troppo stretto perchè ci potessero stare comodamente entrambi, ma in quel frangente non importava. Makoto passò un braccio intorno alla vita di Haruka e lo strinse a sè in un abbraccio. Lo sentì muoversi appena e si rese subito conto che si era sistemato in modo che i loro corpi, se possibile, fossero ancora più vicini l'uno all'altro. Chiuse gli occhi mentre la mano sottile di Haruka copriva la sua. Sentì un brivido percorregli la schiena.   
Cosa stava succedendo? No, non stava succedendo nulla di strano, lui e Haru nello stesso letto erano un qualcosa che era accaduto talmente tante volte da essere considerato normale come il sorgere del sole o l'infrangersi delle onde dell'oceano sulla spiaggia. Da bambini accadeva spesso che dormissero l'uno a casa dell'altro. Ma adesso non erano più bambini, erano ragazzi ed era inutile che continuasse a mentire a sè stessi perché era ormai da un bel po' che Haru non era più solo il suo migliore amico, e Makoto aveva cominciato a prendere coscienza del fatto che era innamorato di lui da sempre. Nonostante tutto continuava a ripetersi che non stava succedendo nulla di diverso dal solito, ma allora, perchè il cuore gli batteva così forte che non si sarebbe stupito segli fosse scoppiato nel petto? Poi la sua mente volò a Rin e Haru insieme e Makoto si domandò quante volte si fossero addormentati abbracciati stretti dopo che Rin l'aveva preso su quello stesso letto. Quel pensiero gli provocò un dolore al petto tale da mozzargli il fiato. Era talmente geloso di Rin, lo era sempre stato, anche quando erano più piccoli perchè in fondo, in una parte recondita del suo cuore, aveva sempre avuto paura che sarebbe venuto in giorno in cui l'altro ragazzo gli avrebbe portato via il suo Haru. Istintivamente serrò l'abbraccio. Haruka si divincolò nella stretta, Makoto pensò che volesse allontanarsi da lui e si sentì ancora una volta uno stupido per avere pensato una volta di più ad Haruka come "suo", non lo era, non lo era mai stato, ma quando l'amico riuscì a liberarsi, non solo non si allontanò, ma si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui lasciandolo pietrificato da quel gesto inatteso. Si fissarono in silenzio per una manciata di secondi prima che Haruka gli prendesse entrambe le mani tra le sue e si chinasse su di lui unendo le loro labbra in un contatto delicato. Era tutto così sbagliato, Haru che stava facendo qualcosa che non era da lui, qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito una volta che fosse tornato in sè. Ma le sue labbra erano così morbide e invitanti e sapevano di acqua e di cloro e quelle lunghe dita intrecciate alle sue sapevano di casa. Ma era tutto sbagliato, se fossero andati oltre Makoto non se lo sarebbe perdonato e forse neppure Haruka gli avrebbe perdonato il fatto di non averlo fermato in tempo. Haruka era la persona a cui Makoto teneva di più al mondo: non avrebbe approfittato di un suo momento di debolezza.  
«Haru» Soffiò sulle sue labbra «credo che dovremmo fermarci.»  
Sapeva di avere fatto la scelta giusta sebbene pronunciare quelle poche parole, gli fosse costato moltissimo. Perchè la cosa giusta finiva sempre con il coincidere anche con quella più dolorosa?  
«Scusa io...» Balbettò Haruka, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«E' tutto a posto, non devi scusarti è solo che...»   
E’ solo cosa?   
«Resta.»  
«D'accordo»   
Makoto si scoprì per l’ennesima volta incapace di negargli la realizzazione di un desiderio. Haruka si accovacciò su un fianco contro il cuscino e Makoto lo abbracciò da dietro, il petto premuto contro la sua schiena. Stargli tanto vicino, mettendo da parte i pensieri che avevano a che fare con l'attrazione fisica, stava diventando ogni secondo più difficile, ma Haru gli aveva chiesto di restare e Makoto non l'avrebbe lasciato solo per nulla al mondo.


	3. CAPITOLO III

Makoto si rese conto di essersi addormentato quando si svegliò tutto intorpidito con il capo di Haru sul petto, le sue braccia attorno al torace e le gambe intrecciate alle sue. Si domandò come fossero finiti in quella posizione bizzarra, come se i loro corpi si fossero cercati nel sonno. Si concesse un momento per cullarsi in quel pensiero che aveva il sapore agrodolce del conforto. Si chiese per quanto tempo avessero dormito, a giudicare dalla luce dei lampioni che filtrava dalla finestra, parecchio.

Haru stava ancora dormendo e, a giudicare dall'espressione sul suo volto, sembrava un sonno sereno quindi Makoto si sforzò di rimanere immobile per non svegliarlo. Non era la prima volta che lo guardava dormire, era bello con quei tratti eterei che gli rammentavano di creature soprannaturali viste sui libri illustrati della sua infanzia: ai suoi occhi Haru sarebbe potuto essere una bellissima sirena. Arrossì ancora e ringraziò il cielo che stesse dormendo, già era terribilmente imbarazzante fare di questi pensieri sul proprio migliore amico, se poi quest'ultimo avesse anche potuto vedere la sua espressione, sarebbe morto per la vergogna, ne era certo.

Fu però inevitabile che Haru, poco dopo, si accorgesse di come il suo corpo reagiva a quell'intreccio di membra, almeno a giudicare dal fatto che non fece in tempo ad aprire gli occhi che inizio' a torturargli le labbra con piccoli morsi e poi a catturarle in un bacio Fu un bacio del tutto diverso dal precedente, carico di passione e col sapore del desiderio.

«H-haru.» Fu l'unica parola che riuscì a pronunciare strascicando la voce, la gola secca per l'eccitazione, prima che le mani dell'amico iniziassero ad esplorare sotto la sua maglietta lasciandogli l’addome esposto.

Makoto si morse un labbro nel disperato tentativo di trattenere un gemito. No, Haru non l'avrebbe sentito gridare come una ragazzina esasperata dal desiderio. No, non sarebbe stato tanto patetico.

Quando però gli sollevò del tutto la maglietta, ormai arrotolata, non oppose resistenza, ma distese le braccia nel tentativo di aiutarlo a disfarsi di quell'indumento. Poi fu la volta dei pantaloni e mentre Haruka armeggiava con la zip, Makoto, in uno sprazzo di lucidità, si chiese ancora una volta se quello che stavano facendo fosse giusto.

Se non si fosse fermato subito sarebbe accaduto qualcosa che lui non aveva mai osato immaginare potesse realizzarsi nel mondo reale, nonostante l'avesse visualizzato davvero spesso nelle sue fantasie. Ma quelle erano solo le fantasie di un adolescente e la realtà lo spaventava: non erano più bambini e sapeva che ogni scelta comportava conseguenze più o meno buone.

Dopo sarebbe stato imbarazzante? Sarebbero riusciti ad essere gli amici che erano sempre stati o il loro rapporto sarebbe stato destinato a cambiare?

Lo vide disfarsi veloce della maglietta e, con un unico movimento, dei pantaloncini e dei boxer che aveva indosso fino a quel momento.

«Makoto, primo cassetto.»

Haru era eccitato e anche lui lo era. Certo Makoto era conscio del fatto che avrebbe dovuto tenere a bada le illusioni perché non ci sarebbe stata una seconda volta, ma diamine, era Haru e glielo stava chiedendo con quegli occhi che si erano fatti liquidi.

«Ne sei sicuro?» Non sarebbe mai potuto andare avanti senza porgli quell'ultima domanda.

La luce negli occhi di Haru gli diede la risposta che cercava, solo allora allungò un braccio in direzione del comodino, aprì il cassetto e a tentoni estrasse la boccetta di lubrificante e un preservativo. Chissà quante volte quella stessa scena si era ripetuta con Rin, chissà se era a quest’ultimo che Haru stava pensando mentre gli chiedeva di fare l'amore.

Haru era steso sotto di lui e gli stava offrendo se stesso, le ginocchia leggermente aperte in una muta richiesta e Makoto non riusciva a smettere di pensare. Si impose di provare a spegnere quel maledetto cervello e si posizionò tra le sue gambe abbassandosi su di lui per baciarlo mentre lo preparava con una lentezza esasperante. Con cautela infilò il primo dito, prestando attenzione a non fargli male, i sensi in allerta a capire se provasse piacere o dolore. Il suo sforzo fu ripagato da un mugolio di approvazione.

Rimaneva però un pensiero che Makoto non riusciva a cancellare dalla sua mente: Rin si preoccupava di non fargli male? Era delicato quando lo prendeva?

Non avrebbe avuto una risposta, ma era certo che lui, di male non gliene avrebbe mai fatto, sarebbe stato attento perché si conoscevano troppo a fondo perché anche il più piccolo dettaglio, il più insignificante cambio di espressione su quel volto che conosceva quanto il proprio, potesse sfuggirgli.

Inserì un secondo dito senza mai smettere di bacialo e di accarezzargli il viso e i capelli come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso ed insieme delicato perché si trattava di Haru e Haru era ciò che di più incredibile gli fosse mai stato concesso.

Anche se per loro sarebbe stata l’unica una volta, voleva farlo stare bene, non gli importava di essere soltanto un mero sostituto di Rin, l’unica cosa che contava era che in quella stanza, su quel letto c’erano loro due ed erano insieme.

«Sono pronto.» un sussurro e Makoto intravide le sue labbra incresparsi in un sorriso, non sorrideva spesso, ma quando lo faceva era una vera meraviglia il suo Haru.

Nonostante tutto Makoto preferì inserire anche un terzo dito strappandogli un piccolo grido di frustrazione. Solo allora sfilo' le dita e si posizionò davanti ad Haru, cerco' un’ultima volta il suo sguardo prima di iniziare a spingersi lentamente dentro di lui. Non appena lo senti irrigidirsi, si fermò e inizio ad accarezzarlo percorrendo tutta la sua lunghezza con movimenti lenti perché si distraesse e l’inevitabile disagio che stava provando si traformasse in piacere.

«Stai bene?» Una domanda sussurrata.

Haru emise un gemito di apprezzamento e rispose stringerndoglisi addosso perché capisse che andava tutto bene e che poteva continuare a muoversi.

Nessuna delle sue fantasie assomigliava neppure lontanamente alla sensazione incredibile che era l'essere dentro Haru. Si sentiva eccitato e insieme sereno al pensiero di quel corpo caldo e accogliente che fremeva e gemeva per lui.

«M-Makoto di più.»

Makoto assecondo' il compagno, lo penetro' più a fondo, senza mai smettere di accarezzarlo e di preoccupandosi che provasse lo stesso piacere che gli stava donando. E poi ci furono solo mugolii e spinte e baci e carezze fino a quando non vennero entrambi, Makoto dentro Haru e Haru nel pugno chiuso di Makoto. Makoto scivolo' a fianco dell'amico che gli si accoccolò contro il petto.

***

Quando Makoto aprì di nuovo gli occhi un raggio di sole lo colpì in pieno viso e ci mise qualche secondo a capire di non essere nel proprio letto, ma di avere passato la notte a casa di Haru. Allungo' una mano, ma dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il compagno c'era solo un posto vuoto e, a giudicare dal fatto che le lenzuola erano fredde, doveva essersi alzato da un pezzo. Quando provò a chiamarlo si rese conto che la casa era deserta.

Che Haru si fosse pentito? Tanto da non riuscire neppure a guardarlo in faccia? Poi proprio accanto al cuscino notò un biglietto piegato accuratamente. Lo aprì con le mani tremanti.

«Sono dovuto uscire, scusami. Ti ho lasciato la colazione in soggiorno.»

La colazione... Come se in quel momento potesse avere voglia di mangiare! Sentì un groviglio nello stomaco e il cuore perdere un battito.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
